fantasyleagueofchampionsfandomcom-20200213-history
GregCincoDos
Introduction One of the original twelve teams in the League of Champions, GregCincoDos lead one of the more disappointing campaigns in LOC history. Though not memorable for much, historians will recall his dominate Consolation Tournament run, which is steeped in legend. As for his regular season, it was a controversial trade that sealed his reputation was one of the dirtiest teams to ever play. 2011 Season For a long time many believed the seven game losing streak that started GCD’s season would never fall. Despite scoring a significant amount of points to lead off the year, they couldn’t break 200 while their opponents over the first month of the season averaged 253.05PPG. Among the underachievers were Moreno and Philly defense. The lone bright spot was Philip Rivers, a stat machine. At 0-5, the controversy began. On October 13, 2011, GregCincoDos initiated a controversial trade bob’s bananas. The trade seemed designed to stack bob's bananas after the back-breaking loss of Jamaal Charles in week two. In the trade BB would acquire Atlanta's Roddy White, Pittsburgh's Mike Wallace, and San Francisco Tight End Vernon Davis. White was in the midst of a Pro-Bowl season while Mike Wallace started the season catching over 100-yards in his first three games on his way to eight straight games with over 70 yards receiving. In return for three top prospects, bob's bananas would give GregCincoDos Jets Tight end Dustin Keller, New England's Chad Ochocinco, and Washington's Jabar Gaffney. Through five games, OchoCinco had only made nine receptions. He would only have fifteen all season. The Commissioner was quick to respond, deeming the trade unfair. In a move considered by some to be an abuse of power, the commissioner made an unapproved change in the league rules effective immediately. The change removed the league's ability to veto trades within a 48-hour period and instead gave the Commissioner complete authority over all trades. Bob's Bananas owner Bobby Sherburne responded to the actions that same day, though GregCincoDos remained quiet. The Commissioner reenacted a voting system for trade vetoes following the event. On October 17th, GregCincoDos and bob's bananas successfully completed a trade that sent Cam newton and Ted Ginn Jr. to bob's bananas in exchange for Jay Cutler and Lance Moore. In the week following the trade both new players remained on the bench, leading some to believe the trade was only done to test the Commish and see if he would once again abuse his power. Strangely enough, GregCincoDos actually got better after the controversy, while bob’s bananas got worse. In an attempt to stack BB, GCD went on a tear. They won all four of their games in a row from week 8 through week 11. It started with their first hyper-200 performance against Brak and Yellow, perhaps the one team worse than them in the league. They followed that up with upsets over the two best teams in the league, B-2 Hallway Gangstas and GaroppoblowMe. The latter sparked a fierce rivalry that was never revisited. GBM felt that GCD didn’t deserve the win, that they were a lazy owner who didn’t set their lineup, and that they should have been banished along with bob’s bananas over the trade. If GregCincoDos had set their lineup early in the season, they could have been a force to be reckoned with, but by the time they hit their stride it was too late. Following a win against lowly Paddock 9 (then Warwick Kswiss Tubes), GCD had a chance to win and stay alive for playoff contention but blew it against none other than bob’s bananas. The loss was just enough to keep both teams out of the playoffs, surely the will of the Fantasy Gods. Their final game of the season was another loss. The post-season performance, however, was legendary. They are the only team to win three consolation games in one season. They finished with the second most points of the post-season among all 12 teams, trailing only behind the 2011 Champion Papa’s Posse. They still rank third all time among all teams in the LOC in average points scored per game. In the opening round GCD put up a season high 247 against ma ma momma said.They would best their own best score just one week later against Brak and Yellow, putting up 250.8 in an 88.50 point blowout. In week 16, the final week of the year, they faced Big Sacks and scored 232.63 points. That was just enough, as Big Sacks scored big and finished with 222.57. Seventh place might not mean much, but it was enough to salvage part of the reputation for GregCincoDos. Franchise Statistics